Daemon Spade
Statistics Name: Daemon Spade Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!! Classification: First Vongola Guardian of Mist, Mafia, Spiritual Entity Gender: Male Age: Unknown Tier: At least D-3 | High D-3 ''' '''Destructive Capacity: At least Mountain Level '(Can fight with 10th Generation Vongola Gaurdians while they are equipped with their Vongola Gear) | '''Large Mountain Level '(Has all of the Vongola Gear and Shimon Family Rings, easily dominated Kyoya Hibari, toyed Tsuna and Emna while they double teamed him, can multiply his power sixfold by splitting himself into 6 clones. ) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Can keep up with 10th Generation Vongola Gaurdians with their Vongola Gear) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Much faster than before, stormed Vindicare Prison and returned in a short timeframe. Capable of casually avoiding attacks from Tsuna and Enma) '''Durability: At least Mountain Level '(Can take hits from Takeshi Yamamoto while he's using his Vongola Gear and Mukuro Rokudo) | '''Large Mountain Level '(Took hits from Hibari, Tsuna, and Emna without much trouble at all. Splitting himself into clones allows him to take 1/6th of the damage of the attack , regeneration and being able to possess others makes him difficult to kill) '''Intelligence: Extremely wise, cunning and manipulative, convinced the entire Shimon Family that their ancestor was killed by the Vongola, is also a skilled combatant, knows how to use multiple Dying Will Flame attributes. Stamina: Large, able to fight Tsuna and Emna at the same time. Range: '''Several meters, a few kilometers with his illusions (His illusionary barrier can cover the whole Simon Island) '''Weaknesses: Illusions can still be broken out of with one of the following ways: to not believe that the illusion is real, to distract the illusionist so the illusion is broken, or to break out of the illusions with pure brute force. Doesn't have an actual body. Key: Base '| '''Mukuro's body ' Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mist Flame Manipulation, BFR, Reality Warping, Illusions, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Teleportation, Mind Control, Possession Weapons & Equipment * '''Daemon Spade's Devil Lens: It is said that he could curse anyone he glared through this lens. This weapon is similar to the Vongola Mist Owl's Cambio Forma, enable him to scanning enemies movements, weaknesses, and illusions like when he fought Mukuro for the first time. * Scepter: He is shown to use a scepter as his alternative weapon for hand-to-hand combat. * Scythe: In the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, he's shown to use a Scythe as close-range weapon. The tip of the scythe can also be used as a Spear when the claw is not in use. * Simon Rings: He is able to use six Simon Rings (excluding Enma's) that he stole after he obtained Mukuro's body from Vendice Prison. These rings allow him to use six out of the Seven Flames of the Earth. * Deck of Cards: He is shown to use a deck of cards with a logo of a spade with "D" inside on the back of each card along with his illusions and he also uses these cards to send Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Hibari and Julie into his illusionary world. Notable Attacks & Techniques * Mind Control: He was shown to had used this ability to control Chrome in the Inheritance Succession arc and Inheritance Ceremony arc. In the manga, when he used this ability, a Spade symbol appeared on his right eye. The target of this technique will also have the same symbol on their eyes and their gaze will become empty, proving the mind control successful. While he controls someone with this ability, the Spade symbol will remain in his right eye. * Possession: He is able to possess people like Mukuro, using them as his vessel to interact with reality to keep existing for generations and continuously using this ability to possess Julie Katou's body for years as his temporary vessel. Though, this is most likely because he doesn't have any body to begin with because he's supposed to be dead. Unlike Mukuro, he is able to possess a body for extended periods of time and is able to feel pain. However, this possession also prevents him from using his full power, depending on the vessel he is possessing. (Such as when he was possessing Julie Katou, he said he could only use less than 10% of his usual power but was able to gain monstrous power after possessing Mukuro's body). * Fusion: After stealing Mukuro's Body his soul has fused with it, giving him a monstrous power that shown from huge mouth and eyes that appeared from the body as well as many new attributes. He was able to use nearly all the Simon rings as well as the Vendicare's power and Vongola Gears. During this fusion, the Spade symbol in his right eye also remains in it just like when he used it to control someone. * Warp Hole: After Fusing with Mukuro's body, he has gained the same attributes as Vendice and able to go to any places through the portal like Vindice do, capable of traveling from the Vendicare Prison to Simon Island within a matter of minutes. The aftershock of this technique destroys everything around him. This ability also allows him to send anyone into his illusionary world through his Cards. * Armamento Completo Daemon (Full Equipped Daemon): He uses six Simon Rings and six Vongola Gears using the mist replication, enables him to uses all elements of Sky and Earth all at once for exception of Sky Flame and Earth Flame. * Recovery: He is able to heal fatal damage using the monster mouth that appears on his body by licking the wound. * Dei Hazan (D破斬 Lit. means D Destruction Cut or D Wave Slashes): He uses Yamamoto's Rain Vongola Gear and makes waves of sword slashes that cut his enemies. * Multiplication: Daemon can create six copies of himself with the same amount of power, the damage inflict at one of them is reduced to 1/6th only attacking all of them at the same time inflict normal damage. * Flame of Night Coating: Daemon coats his body with the Flame of Night to increase his power to the point that the Gravity flame was ineffective.